The present invention concerns novel derivatives of thiadiazole compounds. More particularly, novel 1,3,4-thiadiazoles are substituted by a hydroxy group on the thiadiazole ring. The invention further concerns improved lubricating compositions containing said compounds.
Additives known as antiwear agents are employed to increase the load-carrying capacity of lubricants. The antiwear agents promote the formation of a surface film and thereby prevent wear of the contacting surfaces.
During the course of use, lubricants are susceptible to deterioration due to oxidation. The oxidative process leads to the loss of lubricating properties and inadequate protection of the device to be lubricated. Antioxidants are added to inhibit the oxidative process. Thus, it is desirable that antiwear agents possess antioxidant properties.
Prior art has disclosed certain thiadiazole type compounds and their use as lubricating additives. However, due to stricter environmental controls, there is a need for new and more effective ashless-type additives preferably possessing multifunctional properties.